1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a semiconductor structure manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional semiconductor structure may be composed of a wafer, a conductive pad, an oxide layer (e.g., SiO2), and a redistribution layer. In general, when the semiconductor structure is manufactured, the conductive pad and the surface of the wafer are covered by the oxide layer. Thereafter, an opening is formed in the oxide layer above the conductive pad, and the redistribution layer covers the oxide layer. As a result, the redistribution layer may be electrically connected to the conductive pad through the opening of the oxide layer, and the redistribution layer on the conductive pad may be electrically connected to a printed circuit board by wire bonding.
However, when a cover needs to be arranged on the semiconductor structure, the cover is located above the conductive pad, so that the height of the bonding wire must be greater than the thickness of the cover to enable the wire to reach the printed circuit board out through the cover. As a result, it is difficult to reduce the overall thickness of the semiconductor structure during subsequent packaging process. Ultimately, product competitiveness is negatively affected.